


On the Roof of the World

by whitespoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitespoon/pseuds/whitespoon
Summary: 副队长和康纳的跨年炮，在一个意想不到的地方新年快乐，仿生人和人类们！Happy new year to all the androids and humans！





	On the Roof of the World

**Author's Note:**

> from Lofter@再见，谢谢你们的鱼
> 
> 新一年也请多多指教！

2038年12月31日 21:34:17

康纳在客厅里来回踱步，软体里充斥着混乱的冗余数据，LED不时闪烁黄光。他知道这种情绪的名字，叫焦虑。汉克带相扑外出散步了。只是一次普通的饭后散步，他们理应在一个半小时之前就回来。

康纳第48次将视线投向毫无动静的大门，抬手摸了摸脖子上的金属项圈，指尖触到了一片冰冷，如同死亡。他不能出门找寻汉克和相扑，只要离开这座房子超过100米，这该死的东西就会把他的头炸飞。他甚至不能联系汉克的手机，因为他们切断了他的通讯功能。一个月前，仿生人的革命看似成功了，但人类又岂会这么轻易放弃他们创造出来的机器的控制权？异常仿生人被暂时集中到底特律边缘的废弃城区，由士兵看守，美曰其名“保护区”；耶利哥核心成员被“邀请”到市政府进行谈判；至于康纳，对于模控生命和人类，他是彻头彻尾的叛徒，对于仿生人，他是一颗定时炸弹，谁也说不准他会不会突然变回异常仿生人猎手，经过协商，他自愿接受了被软禁在汉克家里的安排。他想，这可能是他最好的结局了，总比被模控生命回收、大卸八块分析异常原因要好得多。当然，对于这样的决定，汉克没少骂脏话，可他也有些自身难保。打断了FBI调查员的鼻子加上涉嫌协助康纳解放异常仿生人，汉克目前正处于停职调查。汉克对自己的处境表示满意，并对佩金斯和福勒队长礼貌地表达了谢意。他说：“我去你妈的。”

而一切的未知命运都将在明天10点尘埃落定。沃伦总统会在电视上发表新年讲话，并对是否承认仿生人的权利作出官方声明。

在这微妙的时间节点上，汉克意外的晚归令康纳格外不安。

就在他几乎系统崩溃的时候，门外终于传来熟悉的钥匙碰撞声。门开了，一人一狗卷着寒风湿淋淋地冲进屋。“操，好他妈冷！”汉克哆哆嗦嗦地咒骂着，用僵硬的手指脱下外套。湿透的大衣掉落地上，发出一声沉重的闷哼。相扑也没好到哪里去，毛发湿哒哒地往下滴水，一挣开狗绳便呜咽着扑进康纳怀里。

“发生什么事，你们掉进河里了？”康纳心疼地搂住大狗，毫不在意自己衣服前襟顿时湿了一大片。他抬起头，注意到汉克嘴唇发白，胡子上甚至有些冰渣。

“前面路口有个傻逼的车子打滑撞断了路边的消防栓，”汉克边说边哆嗦着脱掉湿裤子，“这只傻狗非要冲过去玩水，拉都拉不住！操，冷死我了！”

“哦，是吗？”康纳的LED闪了几下黄色。那为什么你的手上和衣服上残留着蓝血的痕迹？但他没有问出口，现在不是时候。他站起来，“副队长，到浴室来，我放水给你泡个热水澡。相扑也来，浴室比较暖和。”

 

汉克泡在浴缸里发出一声满足的叹息，用手捧起热水泼在脸上，冻僵的身体慢慢恢复了温度。康纳跪在浴室地板上，衣袖挽到手肘上，一手拿着大毛巾一手拿着电吹风，弄干相扑的毛。打理好相扑，他来到浴缸旁，伸手试了试水温，问：“汉克，水够热吗？”

汉克没有回答，湿发耷拉在额头遮住了他的眼睛。他忽然伸手握住康纳的手腕，说：“进来。”

康纳愣住了，但没有抽回手，LED也依然保持平稳的蓝色。“你想我到浴缸里，和你一起泡澡？”

汉克意识到自己的失态，松开手，拨开额前的湿发，却没有收回他的要求，“对。你……防水吗？”他抬头看着康纳，很认真地问。“我是说，你不会因为泡了水就失灵吧？我上一台手机就是因为掉进水里，不能开机了。”

康纳低下头轻笑了几声，开始解开衬衣扣子。“汉克，我对RA9发誓，如果你再拿过时的电子产品和我作对比，我会趁你熟睡的时候掐死你，再伪装成自然死亡。”

汉克皱起鼻子，说：“你看，这就是为什么有那么多人支持异常仿生人应该进堆填区。”

这时康纳已经脱得一丝不挂，跨进浴缸里。他很高兴他和汉克已经可以拿这个沉重的话题开玩笑，总比每天愁眉苦脸地对着叹气要好。

康纳本打算坐进浴缸的另一头，但汉克另有想法。他伸手抓住康纳的胳膊，不由分说地让仿生人转身靠在自己胸前。康纳对汉克突如其来的黏着显然不太适应，僵着身体，LED闪了好几下黄色。但他最后还是放松下来，软软地背靠着汉克厚实的胸膛，把头枕在汉克的肩窝。汉克把鼻尖抵在康纳的肩上，深深呼吸着仿生人干净的气息，宽厚的掌心紧贴着康纳的脉搏调节器。

康纳知道，是时候谈谈屋里的大象了。“汉克，你不打算告诉我你和相扑到底遇到什么事了吗？”他抬手轻轻扯了扯汉克的湿发，“我能扫描到你的手上和衣服上都有蓝血的痕迹。”

对于康纳的质问，汉克并不意外。他用鼻尖摩挲着康纳的肩膀，自嘲地笑了笑，说：“什么都瞒不过你，夏洛克。你不做警探，底特律的罪犯们做梦都会笑醒。”说完，他叹了口气，仰起脸望着水汽缭绕的浴室天花，说：“我们在路上遇到几个反仿生人组织的混蛋，他们抓住了一个从‘保护区’逃出来的仿生人。我想帮他，但是太迟了。眼睁睁看着那几个混蛋把他推到马路上。周围人来人往，但没有一个人出手制止，他妈的一个都没有！”汉克又爆发出一连串咒骂。康纳默默把手覆在汉克的手背上。汉克接着用平板缺乏起伏的声调说：“司机来不及刹车，碾过他，然后失控打滑撞上了路边的消防栓。我想救他，但是……太严重了，他的脉搏调节器全碎了……我尝试用手堵住他腹腔的空洞，有什么用呢？蓝血流得到处都是。康纳，你知道他最后和我说什么吗？他说‘谢谢’。我什么忙都帮不上，他却跟我说谢谢……后来终于有人报了警，他没能撑到警察到场……有什么用！伤害他的几个混蛋早逃没影了！我录完口供，看着他们把他装进尸体袋。天知道会把他送去哪儿，多半是堆填区，一群没心没肺的混蛋……”

汉克没再继续往下说，只是定定地望着空无一物的天花板。康纳抬手轻抚他的胡子，小声说：“汉克，你已经尽力了。”

“我知道。我只是……忍不住一直在想，如果今天躺在马路中间的是你……”他把脸埋进康纳的肩窝，双臂抱紧仿生人匀称的腰部。他如此用力，如果康纳是人类，多半会因此受伤。汉克侧过脸，用鼻尖轻触康纳脖子上的金属项圈，说：“有时候我真庆幸他们给你戴上了这该死的东西。”

康纳的LED急促地闪了几下黄色，然后恢复平和的蓝。他摸着汉克的胡子，用轻快的语调说：“如果你喜欢，等我恢复自由了，我们可以去定做一个项圈，你甚至可以给我拴上铁链。你打算把我栓在哪里，色老头？”

汉克笑了。他低沉的笑声像滚雷一样透过他们紧贴的胸背，传到康纳的脉搏调节器。“好主意。明天之后我就去弄一个回来。”  
康纳的眼神黯淡了，小声重复：“明天……”

汉克察觉到他的不安，安慰地揉了揉他的头发，说：“别担心，人类在历史上已经犯过足够多的错，多到我们多少学会了一些。我有信心，这次我们不会犯错。”

“万一呢？”康纳侧过脸看着汉克，正色道：“万一沃伦总统决定驳回我们所有诉求、销毁全部仿生人？汉克，我对这个世界抱有信心，但我们必须做好最坏打算。”

汉克也正色回答：“没有人可以销毁你，除非我和相扑都死了。”这时，一直在浴室地板上埋头大睡的相扑也抬起头，赞同地吠叫了一声。

康纳垂下视线，微微一笑，说：“谢谢。但其他仿生人呢？”

汉克沉吟了一声，严肃地问：“你认为呢？”

康纳迎上汉克的视线，他的LED一直闪烁黄色。“我们抗争到底，直到人类承认我们是自由的。对不起，汉克，如果明天是最坏的情况，我会和我的同胞们一起抗争，无论付出什么代价。”

但汉克笑了，说：“这就是为什么你这么气人而我还没拔掉你的电源。”说着，他低下头用力吻住了仿生人的嘴唇。

康纳对这个突如其来的吻有些意外，但很快融化在其中，热情地回应着。他喜欢汉克带着侵略性的吻，也喜欢汉克独有的说“我爱你”的方式。

随着这个吻越来越深入，康纳很快感觉到有个滚烫的硬物顶在后腰。他贴着汉克的嘴唇轻笑了几声，把手探向身后熟练地套弄起来。

“等一下！”汉克松开康纳的唇，咧嘴一笑，说：“我有个主意。”

康纳停下手上的动作，不动声色地稍微远离汉克一点，他认得汉克这个表情，通常意味着他时候需要花更多时间进行体内清理。他狐疑地问：“好的还是坏的？”

“当然是好的！你知道，今天是2038年最后一天，我们为什么不在午夜前干，一直干到新一年，去他妈的2038！”

作为一个开机不到半年的仿生人，康纳并不能理解这个做法的仪式感，但他也找不出反对的理由。“好吧，”他说。

“不止这样，我们还要在屋顶上做。俯看着整个城市，你和我，操他妈的世界。”

康纳愣住了，他怀疑自己的听觉元件出了毛病，因为他刚听见汉克提了一个很荒唐的建议。“汉克·安德森，你刚刚是不是说，打算和我在屋顶上做爱，在底特律的冬季午夜？”

“对啊。怎么，你脑袋两侧装的不是耳朵？”

“你疯了！”康纳没有给汉克任何反驳的机会，一口气说道：“你会冻死的，或者从屋顶摔下去摔断脖子！而且你的房子只有五米高，我们连这条街都俯瞰不了，更别提整个城市。还有，你操的是我，不是他妈的世界！万一被邻居看见，他们报警了怎么办？”

“你可以调高皮肤温度帮我取暖，再用你那些高明的算法防止我们摔下去，你可是他妈的RK800！至于其他的，都不是问题，重点是我和你，在房顶上，去他妈的2038、去他妈的底特律。”

康纳翻了个白眼，“有时候我真怀疑异常的是你，不是我。”

 

2038年12月31日 23:26:08

“不敢相信我居然同意了……”康纳坐在屋顶上，有些呆滞地说。他赤条条地什么都没穿，除了脚上一双厚厚的羊毛袜子，身下垫着一条毛毯，身上裹着另一条厚实的大毛毯。

“风景不错吧？”汉克紧靠他坐着，一同裹在大毛毯里。为了御寒，他穿上了衣柜里最厚的毛衣，碰巧是一件驯鹿图案的红绿色圣诞毛衣，在黑夜里格外显眼。

康纳给了汉克一个眼神让他自己体会，汉克知趣地闭上了嘴。他不得不承认，康纳说得对，在他的屋顶上连这条街都看不完全，而且脚下的街景凄凉惨淡，只有昏黄的路灯见证2038年的过去。康纳暗笑一下，将视线投向了远处的模控生命大楼。大楼外墙灯火通明，在漆黑的底特律夜景里显得格格不入，仿佛是一个遥远的梦境，但对于康纳来说，这既不是梦也不遥远，而是仅仅一个月前的现实，现在看来仿若隔世。

“很抱歉你的第一个新年过得这么惨淡。”汉克说着，伸手搂住康纳的腰，“如果能让你高兴点，我可以告诉你，2038年不是我过得最惨淡的一年，2018年才叫不堪回首，全球经济一塌糊涂、美国有史以来最胡来的总统、到处都是自然灾害，更别提那么多厉害的人物离世！那一年只有发售的电子游戏还算不错。”

康纳笑了。他知道汉克说这些是在试着安慰他，也许整个“屋顶性爱”也是汉克拙劣的安慰方式之一。至少一半是出于安慰，另一半是为了宣泄。不可知的未来太过压抑，他们都需要一个宣泄的出口，而康纳很乐意成为汉克的宣泄对象。“你知道吗，汉克，每次你说这种又老又烂的千禧一代对白，我都觉得特别……性感。”

汉克挑了挑眉毛，问：“你这种奇怪的性癖也是程序编排好的吗？”

“我认为是我自己发展出来的。”康纳说着，靠过去吻住了汉克的唇。

汉克闭上眼，享受了一会儿康纳灵活而粗糙的舌头在他口腔里的挑逗，然后很快地夺回了这个吻的主导权，带着酒气的吐息湿湿热热地喷在康纳的口腔里，双手箍住仿生人的腰，慢慢把他放倒在毛毯上，压了上去。康纳光裸的四肢立刻像蛇一样盘上来，夹紧了汉克宽厚的腰背。

汉克咬住康纳的下唇，微微用力，说：“让我暖和起来。”

康纳睁开眼，咖啡色的眼神湿润而迷离，低声回答：“好的，副队长。”他的皮肤温度随之升高，像发热病人一样滚烫。汉克却笑了，软乎乎的肚子压在康纳身上，随着笑声微微颤动。他用粗糙的胡子摩挲着康纳的脸，说：“我不是指这种方式，笨蛋。”

“……哦。”康纳也忍不住侧过脸吃吃地笑了，顺势伸出舌头在汉克的嘴唇上来回舔舐，右手有些粗暴地将汉克的裤子脱到大腿，握住已经挺立的性器套弄起来。他细心地用掌心描画球体和柱身的形状，拇指滑过湿润的顶端挑弄地打圈，借助淌下的性液加快套弄的节奏。“副队长，”他贴着汉克的嘴唇像猫一样低语，“我检测到你的体温上升了1.8摄氏度，心率增加了21次每分钟。我可以认为你很享受我的服务吗？”

“该死的仿生人。”汉克喘着粗气，低下头半惩罚半挑逗地在康纳的肩上用力咬了一口，满意地看着齿痕周围的皮肤层像是不堪重荷一样隐去又恢复。“我来告诉你什么才叫‘服务’。”汉克说着，探手下去，宽厚粗糙的手掌滑过康纳的大腿内侧和胯下，抚向后部已经湿润的洞口。康纳连忙挺身迎合他的动作。感谢科技，即便在倾斜的屋顶、身上压着一个成年男性的重量，康纳也轻松地挺起了腰。汉克毫不费劲地插进两根手指，康纳体内分泌的润滑液滑腻地顺着手指流向他的掌心。

汉克用手指毫不怜惜地在康纳体内搅动、抽送，康纳也配合抽送的节奏继续套弄汉克的性器。湿漉漉的水声伴随着粗重的喘气、细碎的呻吟，在空旷静谧的午夜里显得格外色情。

“操……”汉克贴着康纳的耳朵，湿湿热热地呢喃：“我们干了这么多次，怎么你还这么紧？”

“因为……啊、”康纳呻吟着零零碎碎地回答，“模控生命用了……啊、高分子弹性……啊……”

“不，康纳……”汉克实在忍不住，笑出了声。他把脸埋进仿生人的肩窝，身体微颤，“现在不是模控生命广告时间，是我在说下流话。”

“哦……”

汉克抬起身，看着身下的康纳。湿润的咖啡色双眼里，在情欲中透出几分尴尬，躲闪着他的视线。薄薄的双唇微微撅起，形成一个略带不满的形状。头发凌乱，额前翘起的那绺乱发似乎因为生气而越发倔强。真可爱……汉克在心里暗暗说道，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

“几点了？”他突然问，“我想插入。可我担心坚持不到零点之后。”

“哦RA9，”康纳咬住下唇，双腿夹紧汉克的腰部往下用力，汉克坚挺的性器滚烫地顶在了他的肚子上，“别管那些，插进来，现在！”

汉克咋了咋舌，但没有更多的怨言，连忙托起康纳的腰，压低身想要往里挺。然而这个过程并没有想象中那么顺利，毕竟他们在一个倾斜的屋顶上，动作太大难免会有滑落的危险。汉克摆弄了好几下也没找到合适的角度，忍不住发出了恼怒的低吼。

“这就是为什么我们应该在床上干，而不是屋顶。”康纳用“我早就说过了”的语气抱怨了一句，决定夺过主导权。他用双腿夹紧汉克的腰，一手撑起两人的重量，借助精妙的物理计算，流利地翻了个身，骑在汉克的身上。他用手扶住汉克的性器，把顶端抵在自己湿得一塌糊涂的入口，慢慢地坐了下去。他的快感元件能清晰地感觉到汉克将他一点点地撑开、侵入，他的内部贪婪地吮吸着人类滚烫的柱体。

“啊……”他们几乎同时发出了呻吟。汉克爱抚着康纳的大腿，感受着性器被紧紧包裹的舒适，说：“这样好多了。”康纳垂下视线专注地看着海蓝色的双眼里泛起的情欲，主动拉过汉克的右手贴在自己的胸口，掌心紧贴着挺立的乳尖。

康纳披在身上的毛毯滑落下去堆积在腰间。汉克能猜想出康纳光洁裸露的皮肤、LED幽幽的蓝光在漆黑的夜里有多么显眼。他能看见康纳身后幽邃的星空、城市迷乱的灯火，远处隐约传来人们的欢呼，夜空中随之绽放开几朵略显孤独的烟火，然而这一切都不如康纳澄清透明的双眼美丽。汉克感觉自己要溺亡在温热香醇的卡布奇诺里了。

“康纳，我……”汉克张嘴，吐出几个迷离的音节，然而他并不确定自己想说什么。

康纳伸出食指贴在汉克的唇上，“嘘……”他知道汉克想说什么，但他不希望汉克说出口。他的未来是一个未知的X，他不想拥有不确定的承诺，那太美了，也太脆弱，如同新年的烟火。他只想要现在，他和汉克，在屋顶上，去他妈的世界。

康纳缓缓地摆动腰部，白皙的身躯在黑夜中画出复杂的几何图形，像一道谜题。他的视线紧紧地锁在汉克的目光里，双唇微张，甜腻破碎的呻吟声像某种虔诚的吟唱。他感觉自己漂浮在水中，温热滑腻的水，包裹着他，令他安心。仿生人不可能拥有在子宫中被羊水包裹的记忆，然而他坚定地认为，这就是。温热的水开始泛起波浪，越来越激烈，像海浪，将他席卷而去。他放弃抵抗，沉湎在浪潮一般的快感中，0和1组成的数据流吞没了他的意识。他的处理器接收到的信息不再只有0和1，而是由一个名字组成。“汉克……”他像一个信徒一样呢喃出这个名字。

“康纳……”汉克低声回应。他感到一种难以遏制的冲动，不管不顾地抬起上半身，用力吻住康纳的嘴唇，舌头侵略性地在仿生人的口腔中搅动，贪婪地吮吸着干净淡薄的气息。快感像一堵倒塌的砖墙压在他身上。他忽然觉得什么都不重要了，他的工作、人类和仿生人的未来、总统的讲话……他只想活在现在，在午夜的屋顶上，和康纳在一起，去他妈的世界。

高潮突如其来。随着滚烫的精液喷溅在康纳的体内，透明滑腻的人造性液也溅落在汉克的毛衣上。

康纳露出有些羞涩的微笑，抬手拨开汉克前额几缕被汗水浸湿的灰发，说：“抱歉我把你的毛衣弄脏了。”

汉克拉过康纳的手贴在唇边轻吻他的指尖，耸耸肩说：“反正我讨厌死这件丑毛衣了。几点了？”

康纳查看一下内置的时钟，说：“2039年1月1日零时12分。恭喜，你成功坚持到新一年了，老头子。”

“哦，去你的！”汉克仰起脸吻了吻康纳，说：“新年快乐，该死的仿生人。”

康纳笑了，回答：“新年快乐，该死的人类。”

 

距离沃伦总统发表新年讲话还有9小时47分钟。

end


End file.
